<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Tides by kiki_92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363576">Changing Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92'>kiki_92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Human/Merman Sex, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Pining, Romance, fluff and some angst, merfolk courtship goes over Glaz's head, merman Kapkan, no Rainbow AU, plot with some porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timur, a struggling painter, goes on a vacation to regain his artistic inspiration. But on the beach he finds more than just sand and a beautiful view to inspire him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks and hugs to my ever loyal and patient beta-reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons">ToDragons</a> &lt;3</p>
<p>The reason for my writing/posting hiatus was this story, because what was supposed to be a fun and short MerMay ficlet grew out of control and became this. I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something captivating about the sea during sunset; the way the water got darker but still reflecting the golden rays of dying sunlight like a mirror, and how the clouds were tinted pink and purple, as if they were cotton candy. Breathtaking. However, it also brought an inescapable sense of melancholy to Timur.</p>
<p>He sat on the sand, watching the waves break into foam as they hit the beach, and waited for someone who, deep down, Timur knew wouldn’t come. A year had passed. He still remembered last summer like it was yesterday, but when Timur went back home he knew he was leaving a piece of his heart behind, buried in the sea. He smiled sadly, berating himself for hoping. After a year, both of them had moved on, or should have, in his case.</p>
<p>Despite everything, this beach was special to him. It was the place Timur came to find what to do with his life, and while it didn’t work out as he hoped, he would always treasure those months of unexpected discoveries and undiluted happiness. </p>
<p>Sometimes he wondered if he imagined everything, if Maxim was a product of his mind to fill the crushing loneliness he felt back then. It was difficult to tell some days, since the only proof Timur had of him was the paintings and sketches he did. Maybe that would be for the best, to let Maxim live only in his art, a beautiful dream and nothing else.</p>
<p>“One last chance,” Timur mumbled, the act of saying it out loud instead of just thinking it gave a sense of finality to his words.</p>
<p>This was the last time, he would wait until the dark of night took over the beach, and if Maxim or any indication of his possible presence didn’t become apparent, Timur would go back home, in Vladivostok, and carry on with his life. For real, not just waiting for a chance to come back here, dreaming about stormy eyes and impossible fantasies.</p>
<p>Timur sat there, watching the horizon and playing with the sand, waiting. Unlike the last time he was here, the warmth of the setting sun barely offset the chill of the air, the late September winds giving the scene a colder charm than the warmth it had during the height of summer.</p>
<p>The sun set down and the waters turned dark, while stars slowly started to show on the night sky, and he was still waiting.<br/>_ _ _</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> A YEAR AGO </span>
</p>
<p>Timur had always been an early riser, but today he put on the alarm clock extra early. Waking up before sunrise in a strange house left him confused for a while, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking blearily ahead without really focusing on anything. Then his brain started working and everything came back to him: oh right, he was taking a vacation in this old house he rented.</p>
<p>He dressed without putting too much thought into it, grabbed his painting equipment and went outside. There was a nice inlet five minutes from here, and Timur was sure it belonged to the house’s terrain, which would explain why he had never seen anyone around in the week he’d been staying here. That sounded like a good place to set the easel and let nature inspire him. After all, that was why he was on the most remote corner of this island, to paint.</p>
<p>In fact, that was the official reason he was here: a painter who didn’t paint because he suffered from a crippling creative block was a sad thing, and Timur hoped the beauty of these islands near Vladivostok would resurrect his passion for art. The real reason, though, was that Timur desperately needed some time away from his life, family and friends.</p>
<p>After the car accident, Timur had barely painted a single line. It was a combination of how he nearly lost an eye, recovering from the injuries, how his already failing relationship didn't survive the additional strain, and a lot more small details that drove Timur to forsake art for a long time. This vacation was his attempt at sorting out what he wanted, and for that he needed to be away from his well meaning yet suffocating family. </p>
<p>The beach was empty, just as he predicted. After last night's storm, the shore was littered with stuff the waves had pulled out of the sea: broken seashells, seaweed, and more pieces of driftwood Timur could count at first glance. However, the most attention grabbing thing on the shore was the human sized lump lying near the rocks. He dropped the easel and paint supplies and ran towards the rocks, phone in hand in case he needed to call for help. Perhaps it was someone who tried to take a swim when the sea was still too wild and got caught in a merciless current, only to end up smashed against the rocky outcrops on the shore. </p>
<p>The closer Timur got, the more he felt like something was wrong. He could see now it was a man, around his age or a little older, dark hair wet and matted with sand. The man seemed to be unconscious and looked quite pale, but what made Timur’s eyes go wide was what he saw from the waist down. The man had no legs, instead there was a tail. A fish tail.</p>
<p>After gawking for a few seconds, Timur’s first thought was that this had to be a hidden camera prank or similar. Haha, very funny, everyone could get out now and laugh. Except there was nobody else on the beach, and no place people could be hiding around either. Maybe it was someone wearing a costume? Timur couldn’t find a good reason why anyone would do that, but it was an option, and people didn’t always make sense.</p>
<p>Slowly getting closer, Timur squatted next to the man and poked his arm. The skin was cold and wet, colder than a person’s should be, and Timur put two fingers on the man’s neck to make sure he was alive. The pulse was strong, much to his relief, although he could now see the guy had had a rough time: cuts on his face, both old and new, bruises blooming on his ribcage, and the… <em> fins </em>, they were torn in several places too, and some of the little bones in there were crushed or bent in odd angles. Timur would bet the waves made him crash against the rocks, and he winced in sympathy just from imagining it. </p>
<p>Curiosity mixing with the need to know if he was going insane or if there really was a mundane explanation for this, Timur studied the tail. It was dark in colour, muted greens and black, which he supposed would be excellent for hiding underwater and oh lord, Timur couldn’t believe he was really considering the possibility of mermaids being real. The scales glimmered beautifully under the sun, and he couldn’t hold his impulse to touch them. It was slimy, like real fish were, and the waistline where human skin turned into scales was smooth, a perfect transition instead of the costume seam Timur had been expecting. Suddenly aware that what he was doing could be considered inappropriate fondling of a stranger, he drew his hand away as if he’d been burned.</p>
<p>He was at loss of what to do. Should he treat the situation as if it was a full human and try to perform CPR on him? Or should he consider it like a whale or dolphin getting beached and bring the man -merman- back to the sea? But what if he did that and accidentally drowned him… could a merman drown? Timur was still trying to decide a course of action when <em> he </em>opened his eyes. They were the most mesmerizing deep blue, like the sky before a storm, and for the first time in half a year, Timur felt the urge to paint.</p>
<p>Something wet and soft slapped his cheek, flinging sand at his face and making Timur try to back away, only to fall on his bottom on the wet sand. The merman hastily crawled into the water, but as soon as he tried to swim, it became evident something wasn’t working out. With an inhuman growl of frustration, he splashed water around before giving up. Now he sat on the beach, the waves lapping over his tail while he observed Timur with barely concealed distrust.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi, do you need help?” Timur asked, gesturing vaguely at the scaly tail. </p>
<p>Fanned by the waves, the caudal fin looked now a lot bigger than it did on land, making more evident the various tears and ripped sections. Holy shit, it looked like he lost a battle against a paper shredder. However, the merman gave no indication that he heard Timur, perhaps he didn’t understand what he was saying. Still, speaking out loud seemed the most natural choice. People cooed and talked to animals they found, at least the merman had a mostly human appearance, which made Timur feel less like a lunatic.</p>
<p>“You got pretty beat up, huh?” Still no answer. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. If I can find how, that is.”</p>
<p>Timur’s knowledge about marine life was limited, to say the least, but he supposed fin injuries would be treated the same in all kinds of fish, and since the mernan had a fish-like tail… He took his phone out of the trouser’s pocket, found it unscathed thank goodness, and opened Google to make a quick search. He went into the first website that mentioned the key words he was looking for and gave it a quick read, feeling the eyes of the merman fixed on him.</p>
<p>“So here it says I should keep the tank water clean and maybe add some salt to it, to promote fin regeneration.” Timur looked at the vast sea and deadpanned, “I think we have that covered.” </p>
<p>That finally got a reaction from his stoic companion, and Timur laughed at the merman’s fierce scowl. “So you can understand me!”</p>
<p>Nothing but sullen silence from him, the disapproval rolling off him so thickly it was almost solid. Disappointing, but perhaps mermaids could only talk underwater for all Timur knew. And his new friend seemed to be the stubborn type, so it was possible he was refraining from answering him out of spite.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” Timur sighed, “but I know you can understand what I say.”</p>
<p>If the merman was intent on ignoring him then fine, Timur would leave him be. He went back to where he dropped the painting supplies and set his easel right there on the cold sand. It was still early and the beach looked beautiful, maybe this would be a productive morning after all. </p>
<p>He immersed himself in the process of sketching the view, then layering colors on the canvas, slowly bringing the image to life. At first he felt rusty with the brush in his hands, but like so many skills, the more he kept at it, the more his confidence and ability grew. Timur wouldn’t say he was doing as well as he would have done a year ago, but at least he didn’t feel like he had forgotten all of his artistic skills.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” The voice was deep and gravelly and so very pleasant to the ear.</p>
<p>“Painting,” Timur answered, sparing a quick side glance to the merman, who was still sitting there, partially hidden under the foam of the waves. He looked at Timur as if he didn’t fully understand his answer, and maybe there was no way to paint underwater? “Name’s Timur, by the way. Do you want to see what I’m painting?”</p>
<p>The perpetual scowl on the merman’s face intensified for a moment, before he answered. “Maxim.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s a very normal name. Not quite what I was expecting.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s my name,” Maxim sounded defensive, eyeing the canvas with curiosity but still not quite willing to ask Timur to let him see.</p>
<p>He kept painting and waited to see if the perpetually frowning Maxim would say anything more, but that wasn’t the case. In the end, just before packing his things and leaving, Timur showed him the almost finished painting. The look of intrigue on Maxim’s face was delightful, and when he commented how real it looked, Timur puffed up with pride.</p>
<p>This arguably friendly interaction didn’t get Timur a goodbye from Maxim, only a splash of water in his direction when he told the merman “See you!”</p>
<p>_ </p>
<p>Next time Timur went to the beach he wasn’t carrying the easel, he went to swim.</p>
<p>At first he couldn’t see Maxim anywhere, a vague sense of worry rising in him. Perhaps Maxim had left, swam back home, although earlier that morning he seemed barely able to swim properly. It wasn’t like Timur could do anything about it if the dolt tried to flee. He quickly realised the mistake in his observations when he went into the water.</p>
<p>The waves reached up to his knees when he saw Maxim, lying underwater with his eyes closed as if he was taking a nap. It was kind of freaky, if Timur was being honest. At least he wasn’t scowling now. It would be a shame to disturb him, so Timur kept on his way, enjoying the freedom of having the whole beach to him. He swam as far away as he dared before coming back closer to the shore. Far from feeling uneasy at the solitude, a sense of peace settled in him. Timur closed his eyes and let his body float on the sea, thinking he could easily fall asleep like this.</p>
<p>“Drowning you would be so easy. You make yourself easy prey, being distracted as you are.”</p>
<p>Timur opened an eye and found Maxim’s face peering at him, just a little further away from his reach. “So the stories about man-eating mermaids are true? You seduce sailors and drown them?”</p>
<p>“You are the ones catching us in your nets and eating us,” Maxim growled, looking like he really was seconds away from trying to drown him. “And I don’t go around seducing people!”</p>
<p>“Up until today, I was convinced you and your people were a myth,” Timur pointed out. There was no mermaid meat being sold in markets. Well, no more than human meat. Timur had no doubt some weirdo would like the idea if the existence of mermaids became public knowledge, but he wasn't about to point that out to Maxim. “I guess both sides see each other as potential monsters.”</p>
<p>Maxim looked at him with a pensive expression, swimming slowly in circles around him. Timur observed his movements with curiosity, noticing the way he seemed to have trouble moving, since he was slow and not very graceful. Timur supposed that was because of the fin injuries, it was stupid to think mermaids wouldn’t be graceful swimmers, otherwise they were at a terrible disadvantage in their environment.</p>
<p>“Why did you try to help me?” Maxim asked. Ungraceful or not, the sight of his tail moving underwater was mesmerizing. One could even call it beautiful.</p>
<p>“I’m not a terrible person?” Timur answered after a brief silence, not knowing exactly what to say. The idea of leaving behind someone in need didn’t sit well with him. “Besides, I was bored and you’re the most interesting thing that has happened since I arrived on this island.”</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>It was a stupid idea, but Timur couldn’t get it out of his head. Mermaids lived in the ocean, so they had to eat fish, that was certain. Therefore, he was fairly certain Maxim would like sushi. It was reasonable, a logical conclusion. What wasn’t so logical was Timur’s last minute shopping spree and staying up late preparing sushi for tomorrow, just because of that idea.</p>
<p>In all fairness, he planned on using the food as a sort of bribe to get in his good graces. It worked with animals and it worked with people, so Timur was fairly sure it would work with Maxim too. So after sleeping less than it was ideal, he packed a bag with the food and his painting supplies, taking care that they wouldn’t mix by accident.</p>
<p>As he walked to the beach, even from afar Timur could see a long, dark shape stretched languidly on the beach, playing with something in the sand. When he got closer, the figure retreated into the waves, but without disappearing completely. Once he arrived at the same spot from yesterday morning, close to the outcrop of rocks, Timur set his backpack on the sand and took out his sketch notebook. He tried to capture everything: the seagulls, seashells that he found interesting, some sea urchins, even a crab Timur spotted scuttling between the underwater rocks. Everything except what he wanted to draw the most.</p>
<p>Maxim had been ignoring him at first, keeping his distance. However, as Timur continued drawing instead of trying to catch his attention, the merman got closer and closer, until he was almost glued to Timur’s side. In fact, when he realised the painter was focusing all his attention onto a tiny crab, Maxim snatched it and brought it out of the waters. Then he tore into the crustacean like he was ravenous. </p>
<p>Timur contemplated how the merman was eating the crab, almost viciously. “Did you do that just to spite me, or are you that hungry?”</p>
<p>As all answer, Maxim chewed one of the pincer claws while looking at him. Whatever the answer, this was the perfect opportunity to bring out the bribe. Timur went to his backpack and returned to sit on the shoreline, feet submerged in the waves. With him, he carried the sushi rolls in a plastic container. Not the most appropriate presentation, but who cared, Timur definitely didn’t. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Maxim asked, looking with suspicion at the plastic container while he finished his crab.</p>
<p>“Food. You can try it, if you want. I know I’d be curious about human food if I was in your place.”</p>
<p>For a second, it seemed like Maxim was mortally offended by his suggestion, but then he swam closer and inspected the salmon maki closely. He seemed pleased with what he saw, and Timur chose that moment to pick one and eat it. Just as he had hoped, the temptation proved unable to resist and Maxim snatched one piece, quickly, as if he was expecting Timur to stop him.</p>
<p>“It’s not disgusting,” Maxim declared after wolfing his portion down in record time.</p>
<p>Timur snorted, nearly choking on the last bits of rice he’d been chewing. “This is truly the best compliment I’ve ever got on my cooking: not disgusting.”</p>
<p>Still laughing, he tipped the container towards Maxim, offering him to take another if he wanted. The merman picked two pieces, and was halfway eating them when he stopped and frowned. “Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“I clearly appreciate your excellent praise,” Timur deadpanned, but Maxim didn’t look amused. “I was also hoping you’d let me draw you.”</p>
<p>Wariness reappeared in Maxim’s face. “And what would I have to do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. You’ve seen what I’ve been doing all morning, right? I will have to look a lot at you while I draw though, and some people find that unnerving, so it’s only polite to ask.” And the food as a bribe didn’t hurt either, but Timur wouldn’t say that to his face.</p>
<p>After taking his sweet time finishing the food and thinking, Maxim eventually agreed. In fact, he stretched on the sand, the shallow waters acting as a magnifying glass and giving Timur a perfect view of the tail. It was breathtaking. He set to work immediately, taking his time to do the most detailed sketch possible. Timur suspected no drawing would accurately capture the strange beauty of the sight before him, but he felt the need to try.</p>
<p>The details on the tail were the hardest to get right, all those fins and the patterns in the scales that a simple black and white sketch couldn’t capture quite right. The end of the tail was still healing, and despite some crushed bone spines, it didn’t look nearly as gruesome as the first time he laid his eyes on it. There would be some noticeable scarring, but as Timur had seen while drawing, it wasn’t the only scar on Maxim.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” Timur asked, curiosity getting the best of him. “I thought the storm and the rocks had done a number on you, but some parts look like something bit you.”</p>
<p>“You are correct.” Maxim chuckled, lounging lazily on the sand and looking at the horizon. “I went shark hunting but it didn’t go well. Then the storm hit and the waves threw me on the shore. The rocks were just on the way.”</p>
<p>Timur stopped drawing to look at Maxim’s face, wanting to know if the merman was pulling his leg. “Shark hunting. You hunt sharks? For fun?”</p>
<p>“Amongst other prey.” His smirk was halfway between bragging and threatening, and yet Timur only laughed at Maxim’s words.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Like giant squids and deep sea monsters?”</p>
<p>Maxim splashed water at him, which made Timur yelp, not because he disliked being wet, but because he was protecting his sketchbook.  After that little incident, the conversation was slower, more halted than before<b>, </b>but Maxim volunteered some interesting bits of information. Like how he was the best hunter of his clan, and that it was common for him to disappear for days so nobody would be worried about his whereabouts for a few more days. </p>
<p>He pretended the sketch was taking him longer than it really did just to keep the conversation going, because he wanted to know more about Maxim. In turn, Timur told him about his family, his dream of having his work exposed in one of Vladivostok’s museums, and why he had come to this island. </p>
<p>It felt good to talk about that, even if he glossed over some of the details, and Maxim found his eye scar fascinating. He wasn’t the first person who seemed unable to tear their eyes from it, but unlike those other times, Timur didn’t mind him staring. Maybe because Maxim compared it to his own scars, something to be worn with pride, instead of looking at him with pity. <br/>_ </p>
<p>For the next couple of days Timur settled into a new routine, one that, despite how different it was to his usual style of living for the past months, felt as natural as breathing.</p>
<p>He spent most of the day at the beach, from almost sunrise to sundown. In the morning he painted, then he swam for a while. Maxim followed him from a distance at first, getting closer the more time Timur spent in the water. They even raced each other, trying to sabotage the other to arrive first at the shoreline. It was genuinely fun, despite the amount of saltwater Timur ended up coughing afterwards. In his opinion it was worth it just to be able to see something he never imagined it would be possible: Maxim knew how to smile! The merman responded to Timur’s teasing in the usual manner of splashing water at him.</p>
<p>He ate at the beach, sharing pieces of food with Maxim. The merman ate anything Timur offered him, and while he confessed preferring uncooked fish meat, he had no problem asking for a second serving of fish pie. Afterwards, Timur either painted some more or looked up mermaid myths on his phone and read them to Maxim, who would scowl and point all the things wrong with those. However, Timur’s favorite part of the day was sunset, when the glare of the sun mellowed and the water seemed to glitter. It was a shame he wasn’t quick enough to capture all that in his canvas in a single session, but that was why he was coming day after day to the beach, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Then one day Maxim wasn’t there anymore. Timur went through his routing as always, yet he was distracted all day, looking at the waves often and waiting to see a familiar figure there. But it didn’t happen. It stung that Maxim left without a word, but he had known the merman would eventually return to wherever he lived. He had hoped to have more time. This was a tale nobody would believe, and truth be told, Timur wasn’t sure he wanted to share it around.</p>
<p>The next morning Maxim wasn’t there either, but something else was. On the sand, inside a circle of white small sea stones, lay a handful of the most vibrantly colored seashells he had ever seen. Timur was stunned. He knew he was so going to incorporate those seashells into his next painting somehow, they were too gorgeous to not draw inspiration from them, but Timur felt compelled to leave something for Maxim too, as thanks.</p>
<p>He spent hours shopping for the right materials, but in the end Timur managed to turn an empty jar into a snowglobe for his slippery friend. Timur hoped the snowy landscape and snowman in it would capture his attention, since it was unlikely Maxim had seen those before. He left his offering inside the same circle of stones where he found the seashells, and hoped the tide wouldn’t carry it away during the night.</p>
<p>Maxim didn’t show himself, but these exchanges continued for days. The merman brought him fossils, pearls, and a very interesting bone knife. Timur gave him a diving compass, a small music box he painted himself then varnished, and a swiss army knife. After the knife trading, one day Timur woke up to find a huge, dead swordfish on the beach. The circle of white stones had been rearranged and was now on top of the massive fish.</p>
<p>Timur was most confused about that one. First of all, because as he found out first-hand when moving the swordfish out of the beach, it weighed <em> a lot. </em> And second, because he had no idea what to do with so much fish. He frantically googled how to clean and preserve so much fish meat, because there was enough to throw a party and feed everyone just with it.</p>
<p>After this impressive yet odd gift, Timur had no idea what to give him. Because it was, well, a fish; but he was sure Maxim had hunted it himself, and that notion made it feel oddly personal. He could always not put any further offerings on the beach… Timur dismissed that notion as soon as it came to his mind. He liked this game of sorts he and Maxim had going, and Maxim had hunted for <em> him </em>, Timur wouldn’t be an ungrateful bastard.</p>
<p>Hours later, he still didn’t have the slightest idea of what could be an appropriate answer to the swordfish. In the end, he acted on a whim and picked his old dog tags, from his brief stint in the military. He liked the idea of Maxim having something that used to be his, something to remind him of their odd friendship when Timur inevitably went back home.</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>The gifts stopped coming after Timur left the dog tags in the newly formed stone circle. Perhaps he offended the merman in some way, that was the only explanation Timur could think of. Maybe he messed up the circle formation, or one of the stones wasn’t white enough, or Maxim felt insulted because he had been expecting something better in exchange for the swordfish. Whatever it was, Timur wished he knew so he could fix his mistake.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until two days later that he found something new on the sand again. A necklace. It looked like lines of fishing lines carefully braided together, a series of intricate knots holding a shark tooth dangling in the middle, flanked by a few pieces of carved bone. Beautiful and obviously hand-made. Was this the reason for the delay? Timur suddenly imagined Maxim working on this necklace for two days and a strange warmth filled his chest. He immediately put it on, tying the ends in a simple knot to secure it. </p>
<p>In a much lighter mood than he’d been for the last two days, Timur carried on with his usual routine, unaware that his hand kept coming up to touch the shark’s tooth every so often. Even at night, when he should have been sleeping yet the unbearable, sticky heat kept him awake. In the end, Timur decided that a soak on the sea would probably help with this problem, and what was the use of having a house literally in front of the beach if he didn’t use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>The water was ink dark, reflecting the moon and stars. It wasn’t as refreshing as Timur had hoped, but it surely beat lying in bed soaked in his own sweat. He was swimming absentmindedly, his thoughts occupied by what could he get for Maxim in their strange exchange of gifts, when a cold hand wrapped around his ankle. Startled, Timur jerked his foot and turned to see what was happening, only to find two glowing eyes emerging from the dark water.</p>
<p>“Gahhh!” With his flailing, Timur went underwater and started coughing up the water he inhaled in when he went down. He probably would have been able to do it on his own, but two strong hands pulled at him until his head was safely above the waves again. </p>
<p>“I had no idea you were so easy to scare,” Maxim snickered. </p>
<p>“Your eyes are fucking glowing!” Timur defended himself. There was also the little detail that getting his ankle grabbed while swimming alone was quite alarming, but the glowy eyes were what startled him the most. “It's like you have cat eyes, it's kinda creepy. Can you see better in the dark?” </p>
<p>“Better than what?” Maxim sounded slightly confused. “Can't you see in the dark? You shouldn't be out here then.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, by the way? Aside from trying to drown me,” Timur playfully splashed some water at Maxim. However, the merman was frozen in place, looking at the necklace Timur was wearing. He touched it again, fiddling with the piece dangling from the middle. “It's lovely. Is the tooth from one of the sharks you hunted?” </p>
<p>Maxim nodded quietly, still staring at the necklace, then at Timur’s face. It was strange how he was acting, and Timur hoped he hadn’t offended him by wearing it. Who knew, maybe there was a meaning to the gift and he unknowingly offended Maxim. Timur was still debating whether he should ask more about the necklace, when something brushed against his leg. It could only be the merman’s beautiful tail. Even after days of drawing every unique detail of his new friend, it was still strange being confronted with these little reminders that despite his very human face, Maxim wasn’t human. Like the glow-in-the-dark eyes. Although now that he had time to get used to them, they didn't look so creepy anymore. </p>
<p> Timur broke the silence with a confession, “I'm sorry to say I don't know what to give you after this.”</p>
<p>“This pendant,” Maxim touched the dog tags he wore around his neck, “what does it mean?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it's my identification. From when I was in the army.”</p>
<p>“So it's a representation of you,” Maxim deduced, and Timur didn't want to flatter himself too much, but he could have sworn Maxim looked pleased when he confirmed his idea.</p>
<p>The gentle sway of the sea pushed them closer, and Timur could see how, under the moonlight, Maxim looked utterly captivating. Calm on the surface but potentially dangerous, like the sea. He also had a new scar, on the bridge of his nose, and for a second Timur had the urge to touch it. His hand raised but instead of boldly touching Maxim’s face as he wanted, Timur let it fall down awkwardly. </p>
<p>It landed on the merman’s shoulder, the skin soft and wet under his touch. Maxim seemed alarmed at their sudden closeness. It was endearing, cute even, but Timur didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should-”</p>
<p>They started talking at the same time, cutting each other off then trailing into an uncomfortable silence. It was Maxim who laughed this time, Timur joining in soon after. This was such a ridiculous situation, where was this awkwardness coming from? He didn’t have this much trouble talking to Maxim before, even the times the merman was just scowling at him.</p>
<p>A silent understanding passed between them, their eyes locked in each other’s faces. The world seemed to fade away and Timur leaned closer, slowly. A wave made them clash against each other again. This made Maxim jerk back as if he had been burned, which in turn caused Timur to go under the waves ungracefully. Thankfully, Maxim swiftly pulled him up again.</p>
<p>“I swear I’m usually a better swimmer,” Timur joked, trying to dispel the odd atmosphere clinging to them. “Maybe I can just cling to you to not drown, like you’re my personal floatie. You’re much cuter than a duck one.”</p>
<p>For a second, Timur feared he overstepped with the flirting at the end, but he could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile in Maxim’s face. It wasn’t enough to make him stay, though.</p>
<p>After a hasty goodbye, Maxim swam back into the depths of the sea, and Timur went back into the house while still dripping wet. Sleep didn’t come easy for him, since Timur spent way too long thinking of how Maxim’s lips would have felt against his own.<br/>_</p>
<p>There were no more gifts after that, but Maxim gave him something much better: he came back every day to spend time with him. Timur didn’t notice before, but despite his need for solitude he’d been lonely. Despite the distrust Maxim displayed at first, he had come to consider him a friend.</p>
<p>He tried asking Maxim about last night’s interruption, dying to know if there were more merfolk around. But Maxim only gave vague answers and looked uncomfortable with that line of questions, so Timur dropped the issue. His new routine resembled a lot the old one, from when Maxim had been lounging on the beach all day. Except now he spent more time in the water, swimming along the merman, racing against him and losing badly, of course. But he didn’t care. </p>
<p>While painting and sketching too close to the waves was far from ideal, Timur would usually perch himself on whatever outcrop of rocks was closer to him, and just try to go on with his artistic projects. And every single time, Maxim would pull himself on the rocks, next to Timur, to watch him work. The merman could stay like that for hours, although then Timur would put his cap on Maxim’s wet hair, since he wasn’t still used to spending so much time under the sun. It turned out that a good deal of his perpetual scowling was because the brightness of the sun was too harsh for his eyes, since there wasn’t that much light underwater.</p>
<p>Timur would often ask him about the bottom of the sea and life underwater, and then paint those scenes. It was a fascinating exercise, yet Maxim’s favorite times were when Timur painted non-aquatic landscapes. Forests seemed to be the merman’s favorites, bombarding him with questions about them and how one could walk without getting lost under the trees, and what kind of animals dwelled in them. One memorable time, Maxim literally sat on his lap to get a closer look at the details on the canvas. Timur barely dared to breathe, not wanting to do anything that might make Maxim scoot away. It was the first time this happened, since the merman usually tried to keep his distance, but it was pleasant, in a way, albeit it was also strange. The sensation of having Maxim’s tail curled up over his legs wasn’t unpleasant, and the weight and solid presence of the merman felt startlingly human, despite the wet and cold skin brushing against him. </p>
<p>“You warm like the sun,” Maxim remarked when Timur grabbed his wrist, stopping him from touching the painted trees and smudging green all over. “Are you sure that’s normal?’</p>
<p>“Sure it is,” Timur chuckled. He didn’t mention how the merman’s cooler skin felt like a balm against his own sun-heated body. “Don’t touch the paint while it’s wet. Or while you’re wet. It will drag the color around.”</p>
<p>Maxim hummed absentmindedly, barely acknowledging his words, as he continued to stare at the small piece Timur was paining. He eventually crawled out of Timur’s lap, sinking his lower half down on the sea again, but still leaning over the rocks to watch him paint. </p>
<p>“I’d like to see one of these forests in person, hunt under the trees… I’m sure the prey wouldn’t be a challenge to me, but it would be fun.”</p>
<p>He finished with a cocky smirk, and while Timur had to bite his tongue to not laugh, he was inclined to agree. Maxim hunted sharks, in comparison rabbits, or squirrels, or deer wouldn’t be much of a challenge.</p>
<p>“I could bundle up your tail in a towel and drive you around the island,” Timur was mostly joking, yet he could picture it perfectly in his mind. However, Maxim seemed to be seriously pondering about it.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t work, my tail needs to be always wet.”</p>
<p>“What happens if it gets dry?” He was pretty sure the answer was nothing good, but he was curious. </p>
<p>“The scales start to fall,” Maxim said, the hitch in his voice and frown indicating that was unpleasant and maybe even shameful. “The fins whither and break, and then the skin will slowly slough off. It’s a death sentence.”</p>
<p>“Sounds delightful,” Timur deadpanned.  “So, no car ride for you, got it. I could still carry you to the house and put you in the bathtub. Or in the pool, if I had one.”</p>
<p>He turned to look at Maxim, smiling, and was surprised to see the merman scowling. “I am not a pet to be kept in a tank.”</p>
<p>“That… that’s not what a bathtub is.” Timur laughed, which only made Maxim’s scowl deepen. </p>
<p>The explanation of what a pool and a bathtub were for confused Maxim, who declared it was stupid to have those when people could just walk into the sea if they wanted to be immersed in water. Timur secretly agreed with him, but he was heavily biased in favor of the ocean. It was where Maxim lived.</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“For how long can you swim?”</p>
<p>The question came pretty much out of nowhere, as far as Timur was concerned. It was still early in the morning, he barely had time to put down his things as usual, and yet Maxim had already been waiting for him on the beach.</p>
<p>“Not for as long as you can, that’s for sure. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“I want to show you something,” Maxim’s reply both answered and evaded the question, and it piqued Timur’s curiosity. “But it’s a long swim from here.”</p>
<p>Overconfidence in his swimming ability and curiosity about what it could be that Maxim wanted to show him, made Timur agree quickly to the idea. He realised his mistake in judgement when his legs started to cramp after swimming for so long, and the shore was nothing more than a distant outline in the horizon. Fear seeped into his bones. He had never been in the open sea, a small insignificant human surrounded by vast amounts of water. He was tired and cold, understanding now why Maxim always felt cooler than him. The sea leeched away any warmth.</p>
<p>Timur stopped swimming, opting to float instead, and prayed the currents wouldn’t drag him even further. “Is this the part where you drown me, like in the tales?”</p>
<p>Maxim rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t answer. After a moment, the merman told him they had to keep going, and suggested he could drag Timur around if he was unable to swim. Tempting as it was, at least the effort of swimming generated a small amount of heat; he was sure he’d feel the cold more keenly if he stopped moving. Just as Maxim promised, soon they arrived at what could only be described as a pile of rocks. He supposed it could be called an island, but Timur felt it was a way too generous description for the little rocky mound peeking out of the waves.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Maxim indicated, sounding far too cheery at seeing that pile of rocks. It didn’t look terribly interesting to Timur. “C’mon, it’s a short dive.”</p>
<p>Since he already got this far, he might as well carry on. Timur took a deep breath and followed Maxim underwater. The small aperture could have easily been overlooked if it wasn’t for Maxim’s silhouette disappearing between rocks. The hidden entrance led to a small cave, which roughly resembled a well, since it seemed the small island was hollow. There was a rocky ledge that Timur gingerly climbed up, eager to get out of the water for a while.</p>
<p>The cave was warmer than Timur expected, sun filtering between the rocks and creating a beautiful effect on the water’s surface. He looked around, wondering why Maxim hadn’t said a word since they got there, and then he noticed the array of objects on the other side of the ledge. There were bits of corals, seashells and fossils, a homemade snow globe, a swiss army knife and a diving compass, a smattering of shark teeth, and a music box he spent hours painting with all the care in the world.</p>
<p>“This is your hidey hole, isn’t it?” He couldn’t hide the smile slowly blooming on his face as he took in all the trinkets Maxim stored here.</p>
<p>“Barely anyone knows this place exists. It’s the perfect hiding spot.” The merman jumped into the ledge, next to him. “So maybe I’ve brought you here to drown you, after all.”</p>
<p>Timur let out a tired chuckle. “I somehow find that unlikely.”</p>
<p>He shuffled closer to Maxim, instinctively seeking the warmth of another body. Perhaps he should have been worried to find no great contrast of temperature between himself and Maxim, but at the moment that contact was comfort enough. He curled over the merman, draping his arm around him. Maxim tensed up at first, but since he didn’t push him away, Timur would say he wasn’t displeased with the current situation.</p>
<p>“I wanted to show you the underwater city, but that would be too dangerous.” Whether the danger came from its location, or from the people inhabiting the city, Maxim didn’t specify. “You would have loved painting it, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“You can describe this underwater city and I’ll happily paint it for you. Besides, you showed me your place, that’s more than enough.”</p>
<p>Timur shifted to the side, to look properly at Maxim’s face. He was well aware that this was a massive sign of trust, and he wanted to show Maxim he knew and appreciated the gesture. They were so close, and bridging the space between them was easier than ever. Timur wasn’t sure if he was the one who surged forward or both did, all he knew was the contact of sea salt tasting lips under his own.</p>
<p>It lasted both an eternity and just a few seconds, and when they drew apart Timur wondered if he had imagined it. Maxim dragged him close for another kiss, as sweet as the last but also hungrier. And then another, and another, Timur’s hands cupping the merman’s face as their kisses grew more demanding.</p>
<p>Eventually, it was Maxim who pulled away first, licking his reddened lips before speaking. “We should get back, before the tide changes and brings new currents. I don’t want to drag you all the way back to the shore.”</p>
<p>Timur only put up a token effort of protest, since he might have swam all the way here on his own, but also knew he wouldn’t be able to do that again while going against the current. While he knew they couldn’t stay in the small cave forever, it was a tempting dream. So he followed Maxim out and into the cold ocean, and was promptly yanked down without warning.</p>
<p>Panic took hold of Timur. He kicked blindly, trying to hit whatever caught a hold of his ankle and was dragging him down, but it didn’t seem to have any effect. Something went past him, colliding against Timur’s captor, and after another kick, he managed to free himself. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen as he raced back up, towards the light, and only then he noticed how deep he went. When he finally breached the surface he took greedy gulps of air, coughing and spluttering. There were tiny dark spots dancing in front of his eyes, yet he saw Maxim coming up and positioning himself in front of Timur.</p>
<p>“That’s enough Lera, he’s with me.”</p>
<p>Another head emerged from the waves. A red-headed woman, with a scar crossing her face and the angriest eyes Timur had ever seen.</p>
<p>“It’s a human!” She spat with enough spite to make Timur recoil. “Have you lost your damn mind?”</p>
<p>“I said he is with me. End of the story!”</p>
<p>She looked deeply displeased by that answer, giving Timur a disdainful once over. Whatever she saw, made her eyes go wide.”What have you done, Maxim?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.” Maxim was still placing himself between Timur and Lera, even if the latter’s anger seemed to have abated in favor of a look of consternation. “Why are you even here?”</p>
<p>“I came to warn you about the rumors floating around, but it seems they’re true.” Feeling Maxim’s agitation, Timur put a hand on his shoulder. Lera’s steely gaze didn’t soften one bit. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Her tone of voice indicated she’d rather chew glass than suffer Timur’s presence a second longer, and yet she would keep their secret. Most interesting. After that, Lera turned around and dived deep into the ocean, disappearing from view and presumably swimming away.</p>
<p>“C’mon, we should go too.” Maxim tugged lightly at his hand until Timur started swimming again.</p>
<p>The trip back was silent, the implications of this encounter with another mermaid weighing down on Timur’s mind. And yet, there was one question burning on the tip of his tongue, one he couldn’t stop himself from asking once they reached the sandy shore. “Who was she?”</p>
<p>“We hunt together sometimes,” Maxim explained. Then, after a moment he added, “She’s like a sister to me. An annoying and nosy little sister.”</p>
<p>A certain amount of relief flitted in his chest, although her vitriol still bothered Timur. He hoped Maxim wouldn’t be in trouble because of him. He didn’t voice any of that, though. The merman lingered for a while, making sure Timur was fine after such a long swim and a not very friendly attempt at drowning him. Then he left in a hurry, with the promise he’d be back the next day. </p>
<p>Timur spent the rest of the day indoors, bundled in layers of clothing and still feeling cold. A more rational person might have noticed they had been flirting too closely with hypothermia, but then again Timur was the sort of person who willingly jumped after a merman without asking many questions. He didn’t regret it one bit, though, not when thinking of the kisses they shared in that cave warmed up his soul as much as the blankets warmed his body.</p>
<p>The encounter with Lera soon became the proverbial elephant in the room. Both looked like it was weighing on their minds, but neither said anything. At least until Timur gathered the courage to ask if she was still raging about him, and if Maxim would be in trouble if they kept meeting. Maxim assured he had the situation under control, although he looked troubled.</p>
<p>“Is your offer still standing?” Maxim’s question threw him off a loop, since it was an abrupt change of topic from what they had been talking about.</p>
<p>Loath as he was to admit it, Timur had no idea what the merman was talking about. “What offer?”</p>
<p>“To bring me to your place. I’m curious to see a human lair.”</p>
<p>Nothing would delight Timur more than seeing Maxim in his house, even if it was only his temporarily. However, he also remembered very well the consequences Maxim described if his tail got dry. “Would that be okay? I thought your tail had to remain wet.”</p>
<p>“Are you planning on leaving me stranded somewhere?” The question was met with a quick no from Timur, to which Maxim smirked smugly. “Then I don’t see the problem. Unless you’re too weak to carry me.”</p>
<p>The goading was unsubtle, yet it accomplished its goal perfectly. Timur got out of the water to fetch a towel, then he got back in, uncaring the towel got soaked. He wrapped it around Maxim’s waist, so it would hide his tail, then picked him up in bridal style. It was easy at first, the merman being light as a feather in the water, but as soon as they were out of the sea, holding Maxim wasn’t quite as easy.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re heavy,” Timur grunted, carrying the merman with all the care in the world. Sure, Maxim wasn’t made of glass, but they both were wet and slippery and Timur would be mortified if he dropped the merman accidentally. Besided, he felt quite protective of him. He wondered if Maxim had felt the same when they swam to his hideout.</p>
<p>The merman was looking around with interest, albeit he had to cover his eyes from the glare of the sun until he got used to the brightness. His half-hearted protests of having to endure too much sun in comparison to the sea stopped abruptly when a car passed them by, windows rolled down and music blaring out at full volume. Whoever was in the car didn’t stop nor spare a second glance at them, yet Maxim’s grip on his shoulder tightened. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was a fear of being discovered, or that he was unused to vehicles, but the merman remained tense until they reached the house’s porch, looking around not in wonder but as if assessing potential threats. However, once Timur crossed the threshold with Maxim in his arms, the merman relaxed. He would like to carry Maxim around and show him the whole house, but his arms were getting tired and Timur dropped him on the couch. The towel covering Maxim’s tail was still drenched, but the wet spot would eventually dry. He only hoped the saltwater wouldn’t leave a stain, yet that was a risk he was willing to take.</p>
<p>Watching Maxim test the bounciness of the couch, and his wonder at all the trinkets in the shelves put a smile on his face. While he displayed a magpie-like interest in the decorative knick-knacks, it was the television what captured his whole attention. At first he was wary of it, but soon he decided it was the best invention he’d ever seen and he wished it also worked underwater. Timur went through several channels until he landed on a documentary, and left it there. He didn’t have a huge interest in the animals of the Amazonian rainforest, but Maxim seemed captivated, especially if the animals were described as dangerous.</p>
<p>Timur went in search of snacks, much to Maxim’s delight, and they sat there, watching the documentary. In truth Timur was paying more attention to the merman, who was reclined against him, than to the TV.  His short hair had dried up and was now sticking in different directions. He looked adorable, especially because he wasn’t frowning at everything and everyone. Although even then he was still cute. Timur suspected Maxim might try to gut him if he heard those adjectives being used to describe him, but it was the truth. It was surprisingly easy to imagine he belonged here, by Timur’s side, and that was a dangerous thought. Neither of them belonged to this place and moment, they were only here temporarily.</p>
<p>As if wanting to remind Timur of such a fact, Maxim tried to sit up, with mixed results. He still wasn’t used to not being surrounded by water. “My tail is starting to get dry.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s time to bring you back to the sea, then.” After all, they had been here for far longer than they stayed in Maxim's hideout. The only difference was that the trip to get here had been much shorter; and less dangerous, at least in Timur’s opinion.</p>
<p>He picked up Maxim again, this time with more difficulty than when lifting him up from the water. They were barely out of the door when Timur realised something odd. There was a boat close to the beach.</p>
<p>Whoever was on that boat had a perfect view of the shore, and they would surely question why Timur was bringing someone bundled up in a towel into the waves and leave him there. Even worse if they saw Maxim’s tail, since the existence of mermaids was supposed to remain a secret, he just stumbled into it by chance.</p>
<p>“Can you handle freshwater or do you need the salt?” Timur had an idea, one he wasn’t sure Maxim would like, yet it could solve their problem for a while.</p>
<p>“It itches a little, but I should be fine for a few hours. Why?” Maxim regarded him with suspicion, as Timur turned around and went back inside the house.</p>
<p>Just as he predicted, Maxim wasn’t happy to be put in the bathtub. He liked being able to regulate the water’s temperature, but being confined there with no space to swim wasn’t to his liking. The edge of his caudal fin poked out from the rim of the tub, which was both hilarious and ridiculous at the same time. Amazing how since meeting Maxim, Timur’s life had taken weird turn after weird turn, to the point that having a merman on the bathtub felt sort of normal to him.</p>
<p>He left Maxim fiddling with the tap and went to fetch a package of salt from the kitchen. Maybe if they added it to the water, it would help make the merman more comfortable. Timur took it as a good sign that when he returned, Maxim was lying as if taking a relaxing bath, his scarred caudal fin tapping gently against the white edge of the bathtub.</p>
<p>“So this was your great idea?”</p>
<p>“We only have to wait until the boat leaves.” Or, in the worst case scenario, until it got dark and he could sneak Maxim back under the cover of darkness. Timur dropped a handful of salt into the bath. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, add more.” After a moment of silence, Maxim said, “Seems none of our little adventures can go smoothly, huh.”</p>
<p>Timur laughed, adding another handful of salt to the water. “You ended up trapped in a small tank and I was almost drowned by a mermaid. It seems we’re living up to the worst clichés from both sides.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re going to eat me, then?” Maxim’s smirk was downright flirty, and it sent a jolt of heat down Timur’s gut. </p>
<p>“Only if you ask for it.”</p>
<p>Maxim leaned over the bathtub’s edge to kiss him, a deep and slow kiss unlike the hurried and hungry ones they shared in the cave. This one was full of intent and it drove Timur wild, especially when Maxim nipped his lower lip in the end. He definitely would say Maxim was asking to be eaten, so he climbed into the bathtub. It was an old monstrosity that Timur hated, but thankfully it was big enough to fit both of them, even if they would be squished together. That was no trouble, and in fact worked perfectly for Timur’s purposes. </p>
<p>He sat down on the lukewarm water, his legs bracketing Maxim’s tail, and then pushed the merman towards him until his back was flush against Timur’s chest. The position was perfect to kiss Maxim’s neck, licking the salty skin and sucking darker marks on it. He had to wrap his arms around the merman to stop him from squirming, which in turn made Maxim melt against him. The position was comfortable enough for both, even when Maxim lay his head on Timur’s shoulder and brought him down for another kiss.</p>
<p>Despite the increasing hunger for more he felt, the kisses remained sweet and unhurried. Timur let his hands explore the exposed skin underneath his palms, going further until he reached Maxim’s waist, and then lower. The touch of the scales was no longer jarring, but it wasn’t wholly familiar yet either. He ran his fingers over them, petting what in a human would be the groin, he supposed, but in Maxim it was all smooth scales. Still, that drew a reaction from the merman.</p>
<p>“If you continue doing this, it’s going to come out soon.” Maxim was out of breath, lips reddened from all their kissing, and Timur was quite intrigued with his words. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t pondered the finer details of mermaid anatomy.</p>
<p>However, above anything else, he wanted to be sure Maxim was fine going any further. “Do you want me to keep going?”</p>
<p>“Only if you want to.” </p>
<p>It seemed both were equally hesitant, trying to ascertain the mood of their partner. That was actually good, wasn’t it? Feeling daring, Timur moved to attack Maxim’s neck again, while he continued caressing the same area down below, pressing gently on a small bump between the scales and wrenching a gasp from Maxim. The merman let him do as he pleased, tilting his head to give Timur better access to his neck and shoulder, while his tail made little movements, seeking more contact with his hand.</p>
<p>After a while, Timur finally understood what Maxim meant with <em> it’s going to come out </em>. A red length was slowly poking out from that same bump Timur had been massaging. To point out it looked nothing like a human cock would be an understatement. Aside from the color, the shape was different too, being much wider at the base and then tapering down towards the tip. </p>
<p>Timur didn’t hesitate much before wrapping his hand around it, that didn’t feel too different. He started stroking it, slowly, a little unsure despite his forward attitude, and was rewarded with a gasp. Maxim’s reaction was a more familiar territory, since Timur was no stranger to having a partner in his arms, lost in pleasure.</p>
<p>“You feel so hot,” Maxim whined and his hips twitched, pushing up into Timur’s fist. “It’s so different…”</p>
<p>For a moment Timur worried it was too strange for Maxim, the temperature difference uncomfortable, but judging by his reaction and the breathy gasps he was enjoying it <em> a lot </em>. He had to admit there was a certain thrill about the whole situation, and he was loving jerking off the merman and discovering the details that were less human about him.</p>
<p>“Do you like this?” Timur finished his question with a gentle bite on Maxim’s shoulder, before speeding up his hand movements and getting a little rougher. “Does it turn you on knowing a human is pleasuring you?”</p>
<p>The question was answered by Maxim grabbing Timur’s other hand and bringing it down to his lap, guiding him to rub a very specific place a few inches below his cock. The hole was hidden by the scales and seemed impossibly small, yet Maxim’s request was clear enough. Slowly, Timur pushed a finger in, feeling the entrance give way to accommodate the digit. After experimenting a bit sliding in and out of him, Timur pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two. Maxim rewarded his efforts with the sweetest moan Timur had ever heard, breathless and needy.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Timur asked, fingering him while also stroking the merman's cock. </p>
<p>“Stop asking stupid questions…Ahh.” Maxim’s tail twitched, the fin flapping against the walls of the bathtub and splashing water out. </p>
<p>This surpassed Timur’s wildest dreams. Each gentle slide of his fingers into Maxim pushed a delicious noise out of the merman, and his writhing was providing delightful friction against Timur’s still concealed erection. In any other occasion he would already be reaching for his own cock, but right now he was only preoccupied with making Maxim moan again and again.</p>
<p>Save for a few <em> fishy </em>differences, this wasn’t too different from fingering any other man, and the feeling of Maxim clenching around his fingers was telling enough of what was about to happen. Maxim’s breath hitched and, barely a minute later, he let out a high-pitched whine, his whole body tensing up. His release had a more watery consistency than human semen, but there seemed to be a lot more of it.</p>
<p>The merman slumped down against his chest, sighing in apparent satisfaction as Timur pulled his fingers out and rubbed over the stretched entrance. It was the only moment it was clearly visible, and it felt both obscene and arousing. The merman might be satisfied, but Timur was still burning with lust. Maxim was quite aware, tough. Impossible for him to not know, since Timur’s erection was poking his backside. </p>
<p>Despite the lack of space in the bathtub, Maxim managed to turn around and was now lying on his stomach, attacking Timur’s collarbone and chest.  “Now it’s my turn.”</p>
<p>Just as Maxim guided him before, Timur now showed him how to get the swimming trunk out of the way and let Maxim have access to his hard cock. The contact had him hissing in relief, even if the merman’s touches were light and exploratory at first. The temperature difference was noticeable but nothing unpleasant, and Timur couldn’t believe how good it felt being wanked by someone with cold hands. Maybe he was just desperate and that was why every touch of Maxim’s hands on his shaft and balls felt heavenly.</p>
<p>“It’s so thick all over.” Maxim’s grip tightened on the upstroke and Timur realised he wouldn’t last long. “Taking your cock will be a challenge. Can’t wait to try.”</p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>.” Timur closed his eyes, trying to hold back. </p>
<p>Despite his effort, Maxim’s words and the images they conjured were almost too much for him. He could picture it clearly, pining Maxim against the sandy shore while the waves licked at their skin, the tightness of Maxim’s body and the delicious noises Timur would wrench from him, how he would overflow with Timur’s cum…</p>
<p>He came while muttering another curse, his body curling closer to Maxim. The merman rested flush against him, and Timur lazily caressed his arm, rubbing his side too and feeling way too pleased to move. He didn't care about cleaning up or how the edge of the tub was digging on his back. He was sated, his limbs felt heavy and, most importantly, Maxim looked so peaceful with his head lying on Timur’s chest. </p>
<p>When he finally climbed out of the bathtub, the boat wasn't even on the horizon anymore, their original reason to not part ways yet long forgotten. Neither cared, not when the real motive they remained in the tub for so long was quite simple: they didn’t want to leave each other’s side yet. </p>
<p>_ </p>
<p>Days went by and Timur lost track of time. He spent most of the day at the beach, painting and swimming and doing nothing at all, Maxim always at his side. Neither visited again the other's home, but it often felt like that isolated beach was their home. </p>
<p>After discovering their newfound hunger for each other, they started exploring a more physical side of their relationship. In his mind, Timur often compared it to a honeymoon: endless kisses, playful games and lots of beach sex. That last part was every bit as good as he imagined it would be, even better in truth.</p>
<p> Therefore, the realization he would have to go back to Vladivostok in just a week was a bitter one. If it was up to him, Timur would remain here, living in this wonderful bubble away from the world. But it was an impossible dream. </p>
<p>Instead of slipping into an early melancholy, he was filled with the determination to enjoy every last second of this last week, a desperate edge coloring his actions. He knew he had to tell Maxim about his impending departure, but he didn’t want to. Voicing it would make it more definitive, more real. Although they both knew this moment would come, didn’t they? To top off the list of stuff he was worrying about, Timur received an unexpected visit.</p>
<p>Maxim told him he wouldn’t be able to come visit until later that day, since he had mermaid business to do. He hadn’t voiced it like that, of course, but since he wasn’t going shark hunting and Timur had no idea what he did, mermaid business covered pretty much anything. The day progressed as always, except Timur for once spent more time painting than playing or fooling around with Maxim. Therefore, he was quite surprised when around mid-morning, he heard the telltale splashes of the merman approaching. Except when he turned around, instead of Maxim he found himself staring at an angry redhead mermaid.</p>
<p>“Lera,” he greeted, trying to be friendly yet feeling wary of her. She had been very vocal on her distaste of humans in general and Timur in particular.</p>
<p>“You have to leave.”</p>
<p>“What?” Timur’s confusion only made her angry.</p>
<p>“Your presence only brings problems. If you have any shred of appreciation for Maxim, leave. He’ll eventually get over his broken heart, but I’m not sure he’d get over the consequences of this <em> relationship </em>being known.”</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t alarming at all. “What consequences? If Maxim is in trouble, tell me, I’ll help.”</p>
<p>“If you want to help, then leave. Go away.” After that final warning, she swam away, not giving Timur the opportunity to reply.</p>
<p>Lera’s ominous statement stayed in the back of his mind all day long. Was it possible that meeting with Maxim so often was putting the merman in some kind of risk? Maxim had never even hinted at something like that being a possibility, so perhaps it was just Lera exaggerating mixed with her overt distrust of humans. He was optimistic enough to believe her dislike of him was not personal. However, the bit about Maxim eventually getting over a broken heart was like a thorn stuck on his side. Timur didn’t want to break Maxim’s heart, he loved him! </p>
<p>Although, it was inevitable, wasn’t it? Timur was leaving soon, something he was sure Lera would celebrate, but he wasn’t so sure about Maxim’s reaction. The selfish part of Timur was also sad over the idea of coming back here in the future and finding Maxim did indeed get over him and forgot Timur. He’d only be a brief side-note in the merman’s life, the stupid human who thought he was in love.</p>
<p>Despite Timur’s best efforts to not think about it and just enjoy his time with Maxim, he was distracted, and barely paid attention to what the merman was telling him. Of course, Maxim noticed. “Bored already? You asked me to tell you about-”</p>
<p>“Lera was here earlier.” Timur interrupted him, kicking the water with his bare foot and making a splash. “Am I causing your trouble? Was it the gifts or how much time we spend together?”</p>
<p>“Lera means well, but she exaggerates a lot.” Maxim looked irritated, and Timur guessed this was a recurring disagreement between Lera and Maxim. “Rumors will not harm me nor cause trouble. People get bored and invent random gossip. There are also rumors about a mermaid from another clan who mated with a giant squid.”</p>
<p>“And did she?” Curiosity made Timur ask. He doubted it was possible, but then again most would say mermaids didn’t exist, and yet there they were.</p>
<p>Maxim rolled his eyes. “My point is, nobody with an ounce of common sense will believe any of that. Everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>That was a bit reassuring, or at least Maxim’s confidence in his situation was. He trusted Maxim, the merman wouldn’t lie and he was used to fending for himself. If he said it was fine, then it was fine. However, Timur’s pensive expression seemed to worry him, since Maxim sighed tiredly. “Let me guess, Lera threatened you and told you to go away?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, except for the threats. I think.”</p>
<p>Maxim chuckled, “No threats? She must like you then.”</p>
<p>If this was how Lera treated humans she liked, he didn’t want to know what he’d do with the ones she despised. “She’ll be happy though, I have to leave soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh. For how long?” His announcement had put a damper on Maxim’s mood, and Timur didn’t really want to make it worse. However, sooner or later he would have to tell him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. A few months at best, might be longer than that.” Understanding slowly dawned on Maxim, and he looked furious. Timur grabbed his hand and kissed it. “I will come back, I promise. Maybe for winter if I’m lucky, or for the new year. I wish I could stay but I can’t.”</p>
<p>The first thing Maxim did was to snatch his hand from Timur’s grip, then he jumped from the rocks they were laying on to the water. When he spoke, his voice was a hiss, colder than a snow blizzard. “If you want to abandon me and go back to your human life in the mainland, I won’t stop you. In fact, I’ll make it really easy for you.”</p>
<p>He swam away far into the sea, ignoring Timur’s pleas and promises that he would come back as soon as possible.<br/>_ _ _</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> PRESENT DAY </span>
</p>
<p>Life had the tendency to get in the way of plans, and despite Timur’s promises, he didn’t go back to the island until now. He warned Maxim it might take him long months to come back, yet not even Timur had expected a full year would pass.</p>
<p>So much had happened in the meantime. He got several random jobs, because the bills wouldn’t pay themselves, and in his free time he kept painting to preserve his sanity. Then before he realised, came New Year’s, and despite his promise, it was impossible to organize a trip with so little time. So Timur spent the holidays with his family and painted away his regrets. Shortly after the festivities, his father had a bad fall and broke his arm, and Timur stayed with him to help him. He painted to pass the time, and to keep the memories fresh.</p>
<p>Because the universe had a peculiar sense of humor, some time later he actually managed to get his paintings exposed in one of the city’s galleries. While he was ecstatic about the news, it meant he wouldn’t be able to go on vacation to the island as he wanted. It was at this point he realised all his art was influenced in some way by Maxim: by the emotions he evoked on him, or by the things they talked about, or places they described to each other, or simply because Timur had painted Maxim dozens of times, both as a merman and human. </p>
<p>When asked who the subject of the paintings was, Timur would only say it was all a product of a dream. In a sense, that wasn’t completely a lie. The time he spent with Maxim seemed more and more like a quickly vanishing dream, fog slipping through his fingers. He became obsessed with going back. He sold some of his paintings, but others he refused to sell. Those were too important for him to get rid of them.</p>
<p>Even with the added help of that extra money, scheduling a trip to the island proved to be nearly impossible, as life kept throwing other obstacles in his way. However, in the end he did it, and here he was. Weeks waiting and waiting, and still not a trace of his lover. Timur tried swimming as far as he could, but without Maxim he didn’t feel confident enough to brave the deep currents, so going to the merman’s cave was out of the question. Not to mention he had no real clue of where it was, so he doubted he’d find it even if he tried to get there with a boat.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘He’ll eventually get over his broken heart’ </em>
</p>
<p>Timur hated to admit it, but Lera had been right. This night was the last chance, and it was clear it failed. He should accept the truth, go home and get over it too, but it was easier said than done. He would wait a little more, just to be sure. He wasn’t ready to give up yet, the night had just begun.</p>
<p>The rising sun woke him up from an uncomfortable slumber, his muscles stiff from sleeping in a sitting position and being exposed to the cold of the night. Timur stretched his limbs, trying to shake off the soreness, and faced the bitter truth: Maxim didn’t come and no matter how much Timur waited, he wouldn’t. It was time to move on.</p>
<p>Out of nostalgia, he gave the beach one last look before turning back and leaving. Everything was exactly like in his memories, except for this one guy walking along the shore. While it wasn’t impossible to see people on this beach, it was quite unusual. Intrigued, and ready to blame Maxim’s absence on the unexpected human presence, Timur observed the guy.</p>
<p>The hoodie obscured his face, so it was impossible to tell how old the man was. Shoes in hand, he walked barefoot along the shore, uncaring the bottom of his trousers were getting soaked. He cut a pretty sad figure, or maybe Timur’s own feelings were coloring his perception. As if knowing he was being observed, the man turned to look straight at him. </p>
<p>Timur's heart skipped a beat, because he would recognize those eyes and that face anywhere. It was impossible, but this man had been haunting his dreams for a year. How was it even possible, Timur didn't know, but he was positive it was Maxim. </p>
<p>They stood frozen in place, looking at each other. The only sound were the seagulls and the crashing of the waves, the only indication time did not stop for them. In the end, it was Timur who ran towards him, pulling Maxim into a crushing hug. While Maxim didn't return the hug, at least he wasn't pushing him away, and Timur would count that as a win. </p>
<p>“You weren't lying, you really came back.”  Maxim’s voice came out muffled, since Timur was unwilling to let him go just yet. </p>
<p>“I've been here weeks, coming every day to the beach and …  Maxim, you have legs! How can that be? Please don't tell me this is another dream.” Usually Maxim would have teased him, asking if Timur dreamt about him often, but this time there was only silence. Worried, he took a step back to look at him. “Maxim?”</p>
<p>“I am human now,” the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.</p>
<p>“But how…?”</p>
<p>“I was exiled, that’s how. Sent to live on land and banned from ever returning to the sea.” </p>
<p>Maxim looked angry and it was completely justified. This wasn’t quite what Timur envisioned when imagining being reunited with him. There were so many questions Timur wanted to ask, and while he didn’t want to be insensitive, he still was confused by a certain detail. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t really explain how you got legs.” Regret was immediate after blurting out that. A year apart from each other, and now he chose to ask this right after Maxim told him what happened to him while Timur was away? He wanted to kick himself. “I’m sorry, I’m-”</p>
<p>“I told you my tail couldn’t dry up, didn’t I?” </p>
<p>“You said it was a death sentence.” Alarm raced through Timur, recalling the unpleasant effects Maxim described. He always pictured it as some sort of horrific slow rot, the idea of Maxim going through that was beyond horrible.</p>
<p>“It is. Most die before the tail has sloughed off completely. And even then, it is <em> a </em> death. Maxim the merman died, I can’t be that person anymore.”</p>
<p>Weird, but not weirder than knowing mermaids existed, he guessed. In any case, he wouldn’t poke for more answers like an idiot, not when it was clear this was a painful issue for Maxim. Fearing he would be pushed away, he reached for Maxim’s hand. However, not only did he not reject Timur’s comforting gesture, he squeezed his hand tight as if fearing Timur would disappear.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry they did this to you.” </p>
<p>For the first time since they started talking, Maxim looked straight into his eyes, almost defiantly. “I was exiled because they discovered I married a human.” Shock wasn’t strong enough to describe Timur’s reaction. He opened his mouth several times, but he didn’t know what to say. Maxim let out a humorless chuckle. “You really had no idea, did you?”</p>
<p>How the fuck was he supposed to know? Clearly mermaid society worked very differently to the human one in that regard, because Timur sure as hell had no recollection of getting married, or even proposing or accepting a proposal. Although, in hindsight Maxim’s anger when Timur told him his vacation was at an end, and his choice of words saying Timur was abandoning him made a different kind of sense. Dammit, he really abandoned his husband. He had a husband! <em> Timur needed a drink. </em></p>
<p>“We’re going to the house, I’ll fix us a glass of vodka, and we’ll talk about how it is we are married. Okay?”</p>
<p>Maxim gave a noncommittal shrug but still followed him to the house. The silence between them was uncomfortable but not oppressive, for which Timur was grateful because he had to gather his wits before tackling this issue. It still felt surreal to think they were married, although it also sparked an indescribable warmth in his chest.</p>
<p>As promised, once inside the house Timur made Maxim sit on the couch and then went to find glasses and a bottle of vodka that had been in the cupboard for who knows how long. Not that it mattered, any strong liquor would have served. After knocking down two small glasses, and watching Maxim gulp down his with a grimace, Timur decided it was time to get some answers.</p>
<p>“So, we are married.” He waited for Maxim’s nod of confirmation before asking, “When did that happen?”</p>
<p>“Remember all those trinkets we kept giving each other? Those would be considered courting gifts.” Ah. Timur was tempted to point out it was Maxim who began with the gifts, when they barely knew each other. Although maybe seashells were a pretty neutral gift, and it was Timur himself who upped the ante when he made the snowglobe for him. “But the marriage part would be because of the exchange of necklaces.”</p>
<p>So exchanging jewelry is what sealed the deal. Not so different from exchanging rings, although the lack of a ceremony made the whole affair to look a lot more casual, at least in Timur’s opinion. </p>
<p>“I proposed to you when I gave you my old dog tags, right?” Again, this information shed a new light to Maxim's reaction when Timur put on his necklace, or when Lera looked at them and asked horrified what had they done. For any mermaid, it would be obvious they were married; only Timur himself was oblivious about the meaning of it all. </p>
<p>“I won't hold you to it, don't worry,” Maxim sighed in resignation. “After living on land for months now, I learnt that gesture doesn't mean anything in special for you humans.”</p>
<p>“Don't say that!” Timur said sharply. There was something about Maxim's statement that rubbed him the wrong way. “I might not have known what it meant to you, but don't say it didn't mean anything to me because that's not true.” </p>
<p>Maxim looked skeptical. “Oh yes, it meant so much that you left and didn't bother to come back until a year later.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, okay? I spent the last year wishing I could come back and trying to do that, and… I’m sorry. I really am.”</p>
<p>Silence fell upon them, dense and full of words that maybe were better left unsaid, maybe they didn’t know how to say them. Eventually, Maxim spoke again. “You’re still wearing the necklace. Why?”</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, did you expect me to throw it away?” The joke didn’t feel much like a joke, not when Maxim was refusing to look at him in the eye. It was slightly hypocritical of him, since Timur had been surprised to see Maxim still wore his old dog tags. He hadn’t been sure if Maxim would have kept them, or the other gifts, not after how they parted ways. Honesty seemed the best way to navigate this mess, no more hiding behind awkward jokes. “I’ve worn it every day, because it was a connection with you. Because I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“You almost make me think you care.” Maxim doubted his intentions, and it was frustrating, but also natural. If Timur was in his place, he’d also be angry and not believe a word from him. Still, he was not giving up, and assured Maxim he cared. A lot. “Really? You plan to stay?” The return was scheduled in four days, and Timur’s expression must have betrayed his distress, since Maxim scoffed and looked away. “I thought so.”</p>
<p>They had been in this situation before, but this time Timur was sure of his answer. He cupped Maxim’s jaw, feeling the stubble under his hand. “Tell me we’re done, that you hate me, and I’ll go. Otherwise I’m not leaving you again. I’ll stay or you come with me, I don’t care, we’ll go wherever you want, but we will go together.”</p>
<p>Maxim muttered something about going soft and idiot human husband, then he lunged at Timur, crashing their lips together. Their actions had an undercurrent of frantic desperation, so different from the languid makeouts on the beach he remembered, but no less enjoyable. They kept going until they ran out of breath, and then they kissed some more.</p>
<p>“Leave me again for a whole year and I’ll gut you. There will be no more chances,” Maxim whispered, and Timur knew he was more than capable of carrying off his threat. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter, he intended to honor his promise. They would leave the island together or not at all. He placated his lover with another kiss, this time less desperate than before but no less hungry. As it often happened when they were together, their touches grew more and more heated, until Maxim was sitting astride his lap, using his weight to pin Timur down on the couch while they made out like this was their last day on Earth. </p>
<p>That was the point of no return, and soon the clothes were on the floor. They explored each other’s bodies again, familiarity and the thrill of something new mixing together. Blissful moans filled the room as he took hold of both his and Maxim’s erections and started stroking both at the same time. Maxim soon caught up with the idea and helped, focusing on Timur while he teased Maxim in turn. </p>
<p>The tiny space of the couch forced them to be pressed close together, and it was perfect to kiss every inch of skin he could reach, leaving wet marks all over Maxim’s body. The breathless gasps and needy moans Maxim let out while grinding against Timur’s cock were every bit as arousing as he remembered. </p>
<p>“Wait till we do it on a bed, I promise it’s much better than being pinned to the sand.” Timur’s comment made them both laugh, but the hilarity was replaced by a pleased sigh when he added a certain twist of the wrist while jerking Maxim off . “I’ll take my time with you, leave you a shaking mess.”</p>
<p>“You always do,” Maxim admitted, biting his shoulder and leaving a mark of his own. “Can’t wait to discover if your dick still feels as good as I remember.”</p>
<p>The confession brought Timur into a frenzy and he tried to control Maxim’s movements, tightening his grip on him until he was sure there would be finger-sized bruises on his husband’s hip and thighs. From then on, it was a race to bring each other to completion.</p>
<p>Later, when they were both satisfied and sweaty and still tangled together, neither willing to move yet, Maxim was the first to disturb the peace that had settled over them. “I took your name, you know? People looked at me weird when I said I didn’t have a surname, so I started using yours.”</p>
<p>“Maxim Glazkov,” Timur tried it out. “I like how that sounds.”</p>
<p>Despite the initial shock, he was quickly warming up to the idea of being married. Maxim using his surname only made it sound more official. This was the start of their new life together, and although it would not be easy, Timur wanted it to work. For the first time in a year, he didn’t feel adrift. Just like the first time he came to the island, Maxim made his life much brighter, he made him happy. Timur only hoped he could do the same for him.</p>
<p>_ </p>
<p>All beginnings are also ends, in a way. A house left empty. A goodbye note stuffed in a bottle, waiting inside a cave barely anyone knows exists. Texts from family and friends, confused yet supportive in their own way. </p>
<p>The sea reminded Maxim of everything he lost, so Timur took him away from the island, yet made sure there would be somewhere for him to swim. He might be human now, but he still loved swimming. Near the border with Finland, close to the lakes, there was a cabin lost in the middle of the endless forests. It was a simple way of living, but it was peaceful, and in a way it suited Timur’s image of an eccentric artist. Unsurprisingly, Maxim became an avid hunter on land too.</p>
<p>In the nearby village, rumors about them abounded. They were secret lovers. They were family. They were escaped criminals. They were scientists from the government, running a secret experiment. At least nobody bothered them directly. </p>
<p>Sometimes, Maxim would become withdrawn all of sudden, growing more and more silent, a forlorn expression on his face as he wandered around the house like a grieving ghost. These mood swings never lasted more than a few days, but in Timur’s opinion, that was way too long. He hated seeing Maxim sad. Timur’s attempts at cheering up his husband were never too overt, he knew Maxim needed time to grapple with his own emotions. However, if teaching him how to dance and then practising until they fell on the floor laughing and complaining about who stepped on whom was all it took to put a smile on Maxim’s face, Timur would gladly indulge him time and time again.</p>
<p>Other times, they went hunting. Maybe catching deer and elk wasn’t as exciting as hunting sharks, but Maxim always seemed to come alive during a hunt. The time they had to fight off a bear Maxim had been exultant, still high on the thrill of the hunt when he threw himself on Timur’s arms. That trip was one of their favourite memories, but Timur was adamant they had many more adventures waiting for them. He wanted to show Maxim cities and deserts and jungle, all the wonders that were to be found on land. If Maxim couldn’t have the oceans anymore, Timur would give him the whole world. For now, their small and cozy cabin and the surrounding forests would suffice.</p>
<p>Perhaps in the future they could move to Canada, or simply cross the border and go to Finland, and they would get married. Again. But those were plans for the future, Timur mused, and he would rather enjoy the present, cuddling up to Maxim near the bonfire while they watched the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on <a href="http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> or even on <a href="https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch">my twitter</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>